


Azula Services the Community

by oofoe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Free Use, Multi, Multiple Partners, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Azula, in order to get out of a lifetime in prison, decides to do some community service. Unfortunately for her, the community really, truly fucking hates her.





	Azula Services the Community

The princess had never felt so utterly  _ humiliated _  in her entire life. Being defeated by that water tribe whore was bad enough… being imprisoned by her idiot brother was worse… but this? This was the worst indignity of them all.

 

Soon after the Avatar had removed her bending, she was chucked in prison. A few months later, she was given a choice. Serve out the rest of her life in a cell, or… perform some community service. It was genuinely a tough decision, but she opted for the latter. She immediately regretted her decision.

 

Placed in a pillory in the middle of some podunk Earth Kingdom colony, completely nude, she wondered what she had done to deserve this. She wasn’t  _ that _  bad of a person, was she? She was nothing if not kind, and considerate, and other... stupid shit like that. She certainly hadn’t done anything bad enough to warrant being reduced to a… common whore, had she?

 

“Well well well,” taunts her first customer of the day, slowly approaching her from the front. “If it isn’t the  _ Princess _ . What brings you here.”   
  
Azula glared at him. “Just get it over with,  _ peasant _ .”

 

“Why rush?” The man undid his belt and brought down his tattered, unwashed pants just enough to reveal his undergarments. Though covered by a thin layer of fabric, the bulge of his manhood was  _ incredibly _  obvious. And pungent.   
  
“Oh my spirits, it fucking stinks!”

 

“That’s  _ your _  fault, Princess,” the peasant explained, “see, your father didn’t think it was worth the resources to get running water down here to the colonies, so a simple farmer like me can’t  _ afford _  to bathe regularly. Haven’t done so in weeks, in fact! Luckily, I think  _ you _  can help me with cleaning up down there, can’t you?”

  
“You disgusting  _ worm _ . When, I get out of this, I’ll--”

  
“Funny, the guards didn’t say your mouth was for talking.” The farmer leaned down and gave the former Princess a swift slap to the cheek. Not hard, but with enough for that it stung.

  
“Why… Why you!”   
  


“Now if you wanna see a real  _ disgusting worm _ , I can deliver. But you’re gonna have to take these undies off for me, bitch.”   
  
Azula, realizing she wasn’t in the position to argue or fight back at the moment, took a long moment to consider her options. And, no matter how she approached the issue in her head, she couldn’t figure a way to get out of the inevitable. “F… fine. But my arms are bound,” she said, waving her hands through the holes in the stockade, “how am I to…  _ remove  _ your clothes?”   
  


“You got a mouth, don’t you? Let’s see you put that silver tongue of yours to work.”

 

“You… you  _ must _  be joking.”   
  
The peasant grabbed her by the hair, pressing his bulge firmly against her revolted expression. “Do I look like I’m joking?”

 

“You certainly don’t  _ smell  _ like you’re joking…”

 

“What was that?”

 

“I…” Giving a long, resigned sigh, Azula accepted her fate. “...nothing. Let’s just… get to it.” Slowly, with every bit of hesitation she could muster, Azula pressed her mouth against the hem of the man’s boxers. Eventually, she convinced herself to part her lips enough for her teeth to show, before cautiously biting down on the fabric.

 

“There we go. Now tug them down.”   
  


Azula followed his command, only able to push herself through the mortifying deed by pretending the fabric was her tormentor’s neck, and she was tearing out his throat.

 

Not well adjusted, that Azula.

 

Eventually, she managed to bring the waistband down to the farmer’s second head, the musky scent of his member escaping his loins all at once as she finished the task. She began to gag. “It’s even worse than I thought!” She spat to the side, trying to get the taste of his underwear out of her mouth. “It smells like a fucking hippo cow, fuck. What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

“I  _ am _  a farmer,” the man mused, taking his rapidly stiffening cock in his hand. “But it’s still  _ rude _  of you to point it out. Apologize.”   
  
Oh the  _ audacity _ . Azula never apologized, not genuinely at least. Especially not to peasants. And though she was absolutely  _ livid _  at his brazen command, she figured she had no choice at the moment but to comply. “I’m…  _ sorry _ .”

 

“For?”

 

“For…” She swallowed. “I’m sorry for insulting your  _ disgusting  _ penis.”

 

“Hm…” The man tapped his chin with his free hand, at the same time tapping his cock on Azula’s forehead, enraging her further. “...not good enough. I want you to kiss it.”   
  


“ _ What? _ ”

 

“You heard me, slut. Kiss it.”

 

Azula, both scowling and puckering up, complied, pressing her beautiful, pursed lips against the head of his cock, tasting a drop of precum that made her shudder in disgust. “Th-there, are you happy no--”

 

In the brief window where her mouth was open and close to his dick, the farmer saw his opportunity to strike. Acting swiftly, he grabbed her hair and pushed himself forward, smashing his cock into her mouth with the force of an angry moose lion. “Agh! Fucking finally, I was getting tired of foreplay!”

 

“Ghk!” Gagging hard on the cockhead now firmly planted against the back of her throat, Azula looked up at her user with genuine worry in her eyes.

 

“Don’t worry,” the peasant assured her, slowly drawing his cock from its new home, “I’m gonna be quick. After all, I’m sure the others want their turn.”

 

Azula’s eyes widened. She had been so distracted by the bastard in front of her she hadn’t noticed that, since they’d begun, an entire crowd of low-class, poverty-stricken peasants had formed around them. So mortified was she to be seen in this state by the people who used to fear her, she didn’t notice that the man had pulled his cock almost all the way out of her mouth… before quickly forcing it all the way back in.

 

“Hrk!” She felt his balls smack against her chin as she retched against the shaft invading her body. Spit dribbling out of her mouth and smearing itself across his pubes, she found herself on the verge of tears. She didn’t know what was worse, the dread she felt at the idea of all these peasants seeing her so vulnerable… or the foul taste of the farmer’s unwashed dick on her tongue.

 

“Don’t worry Princess,” the farmer chuckled, “at least you’re gonna be well fed! Howsabout a heaping helping of cream?” As if on cue, the man bottomed out in her throat, his thick meat pulsing as it released a sizable amount of cum. “I hope you like it,” he continued, “I’ve been saving it up for a few weeks, ever since they said you’d be doing your ‘community service’ here!”

 

He didn’t need to explain that to her though-- she could tell just by the taste and texture of it that it’d been stewing in his sack for much longer than it should have been.

  
“Now  _ swallow  _ it.” He placed his hand on her cheeks, squeezing them and making her lips pucker. “Or else I’ll make you clean my ass next.”

 

Not wanting him to make good on the threat, Azula swallowed the load immediately, exhaling hard afterwards, tongue hanging out. “...please, please tell me you’re done.”

 

“Oh, for now, yeah,” the man said, tucking his cock away and redoing his pants. “I’ll be back tonight for that sweet little ass of yours, though. I bought your black cherry.”

 

“You  _ what _ ?”   
  


“Bought the first time up your ass, bitch. It cost my entire savings, but it was worth it. So what if my daughter doesn’t get to go to college? Least I get to get back at you for all the shit your family’s put us through.”

 

“Then… what am I supposed to do now?”

 

“I don’t fucking care,” he said, spitting on her face for good measure as he walked away.

 

Stewing in her misery for a moment, Azula tried her best to center herself. “At least I get to rest, now…”

 

“Not quite,” came a new, unfamiliar voice from behind her. “You’re open to the public now, whore,” the newcomer explained, placing a pair of large, callused hands on her ass cheeks with a very loud pair of  _ smacks. _

 

Azula winced. “Ah!” Though he’d only just arrived, she already felt the stranger’s meat pressing against the lips of her pussy, spreading them just slightly with its massive head.

 

“And we’re gonna make good use of you.”

 

“N-no, please,” she begged, two more gentlemen in tattered clothes approaching her from the front, cocks out. “I’m… I’m still… I’ve never had one, in there.”   
  
“Well then, Princess,” the man behind her said with a menacing laugh, pressing it more firmly into her pussy, nearing penetration, “how lucky I am!”

 

“I’ll, I’ll fucking kill you! You stupid peasant bastard! As soon as I get out of here, I’ll…”

 

“Cross that bridge when you get to it, whore,” one of the men in front of her said, slapping her across the cheek with his hard on. “Suck my balls and maybe we’ll let you sleep later.”

She was about to insult the man when the one behind her cut her off preemptively, in that he chose that moment to ram his weasel snake as far as he could, as hard as he could, into the depths of Azula’s pristine, royal cunt.

 

“F-fuck! No!”

 

The man disagreed. “Fuck  _ yes!  _ This pussy’s tighter than I thought it was gonna be, hotter too! And she’s already so fucking  _ wet _ ! Maybe she’s actually enjoying herself!”   
  


“I hope not,” one of the others said, “then this won’t be as fun.”

 

“Let’s make sure she doesn’t,” the other proposed, “now then, former Princess… Suck. My. Balls.”

 

Whimpering, Azula powered through the pain of her first time being stolen by  _ common filth _  and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth wide, tongue sticking out, to welcome the man’s sack. He gladly obliged, placing his balls in her waiting moth.

 

“Oooh fuck, that’s right, put that silver tongue of yours to work doing something good for once, slut.”

The third man, feeling left out, voiced his concerns. “Hey, what about me? I’m not allowed in her ass, and you guys are using her other holes.”

 

From behind, the man railing her called up to his friend. “Psshaw, you kiddin’? This whore’s tight, but I think she can fit us both if we really push it!”   
  


“Oh, well in that case,” the other replied eagerly, “I’ll be right over!”

 

Azula’s eyes widened in fear at the imminent violation she faced, but couldn’t do anything to stop it. Noticing her distraction, however, the man whose balls she was shining decided to grab her attention once more. “Oi, cunt!” He gave her a hard flick to the forehead. “How you liking them nuts? They’re extra salty, just for you.”

 

She didn’t appreciate the pun, no matter how accurate it was.

 

“I better not catch you being ungrateful, whore. I’m being awful nice, helping you work off your prison sentence like this. You’d better say thank you!”

 

She didn’t respond, instead opting to continue sucking and slobbering over his sack.

 

“I said, say ‘thank you’, you stupid whore!” Angry, he pulled his balls out, and quickly spat in Azula’s still open mouth. “Thank me for the  _ honor  _ of sucking my balls!”

 

“...Th-thank... you…”

 

“ _ Thank you for what? _ ”

 

“Thank you for…” Azula swallowed her urge to openly sob, still holding on to what little pride she had left. “...thank you for letting me suck your balls.”

 

“How do they taste, bitch?’

“They taste…” Through grit teeth, she continued, “... _ amazing _ . So sweaty and… lower-class. Like you haven’t cleaned them in weeks.”

 

“Damn straight I haven’t,” he said, cockslapping her beautiful, spit and tear coated face once more. “And whose fault is that?”

 

“M… my family’s.”   
  


“And how are you gonna make up for it?”

 

“By... sucking them clean…”   
  


“Sucking them clean  _ what _ ?”

 

“By sucking them clean…  _ sir _ .”

 

“Fuck right you are, stupid slut,” the man said with venom in his voice. “You know, my nephew worked under you on a ship, once. You threw him overboard, and he ended up captured by some Northern Water Tribe soldiers. Those seal fuckers ended up killing him, you whore! What do you have to say about that?”

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, sir. I--”

 

He gave her another, harder slap, this time with his hand. “Sorry’s not good enough!” Looking up, he thoughtlessly rubbed his crotch against her face, pubes pressing into her nostrils, as he called to the two men behind her. “You guys ready to wreck this whore?!”   
  
“Fuck yeah,” one said back with a thumbs up. He shifted slightly, making room for the other to insert himself into her recently-broken in pussy. “Get ready, bitch. When we’re done with you a komodo rhino ain’t gonna fit in this hole!”

“P-please, no, I’m sorry! I’ll do anything you want, just please, not both at--”

 

“If you can talk,” the man in front of her interrupted, grabbing her hair and pulling it hard, “you can suck!” He shoved his cock into her mouth, her throat still sore from the last patron. “Choke on it, you bitch!”

 

“Woah there, Toshi,” one of the two at her rear said, raising a hand to calm him, “no need to be that… aggressive, with it.”

 

“Aw, lighten up, Goro,” the other man behind her said, patting his partner on the shoulder. “Let him vent. As long as she’s still breathing, who cares?”

“I’m not sure she  _ is _ .”

 

“Either way, pussy’s still good. Now get in this thing!”

 

“Oh, right!”

 

Azula, struggling to breathe against the massive sausage being force fed to her, would have let out a scream if she was able to. Until a few minutes ago, she’d never had more than a few fingers or the occasional servant girl’s tongue in her pussy, and now a second one was slowly but surely being pushed inside. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience. Yet for some reason, she shuddered, a sensation running up her spine that was… almost like she  _ liked  _ it.

 

“Oh man, you weren’t kidding about how tight she is! This is even better than your wife!”

 

“Hell yeah man, it’s-- wait what?”   
  
“N-nothing! Let’s just knock this whore up, yeah? Give the royal family a few new heirs?”   
  
“Hehehe,” the larger man said, “ _ now _  you’re talkin! Get ready slut, cuz we’re not gonna hold back any more!”

 

_ They had been holding back? _

 

Before the implication of that could fully set in, Azula found her cunt being stretched by a pair of thick cocks, pounding her in an alternating rhythm with such force that she felt like she was going to split in half.

 

And she almost enjoyed it.

 

“Fuck, as soon as you guys started that her throat got tighter,” Toshi moaned, “must be trying to scream or something, ha!”

 

“Glad we could help,” one of the two replied.

 

“Fuck, I’m almost there,” said Toshi, pulling her hair harder as he thrusted his cock in and out of her mouth, using her throat like a pipe and his cock like a plunger. “Get ready to swallow it all, you miserable whore!”

 

Barely lucid, Azula didn’t really have the ability to  _ not _  take all of Toshi’s cum. And so, when the time finally came, so did he. His cock throbbed against her tonsils as he glazed her gullet with his spunk, his hands gripping her hair hard enough that it’s a wonder he didn’t pull it out of her head altogether. “Fuuuuuck!”

 

While Azula was getting her daily protein, the men behind her were also nearing their ends. They let out moans of pleasure as they plastered her cervix with their baby batter.

 

Perhaps unrelated, Azula herself reached orgasm at that exact moment, pussy tightening around the pair of invaders as she shuddered in delight. Her climax was the strongest she’d ever felt, causing her to involuntarily release a loud, guttural moan around the dick in her throat, a stream of pussy juice squirting from her well used cunt.

 

“Wouldja look at that,” one of the two in her pussy mused with a whistle as he slowly, begrudgingly withdrew his cock, “guess she lost her firebending and gained some waterbending, haha!”   
  
“That was fucking incredible,” the other said, pulling out soon after his compatriot. “You ready to go, Toshi?”   
  


“Hm… yeah, I think she knows her place now,” Toshi replied.

 

Once Toshi’s cock was out, Azula was finally able to catch her breath, coughing and hacking up wads of cum as she tried to recover from the brutal facefucking she’d been given.

 

“Now,” Toshi said, leaning down to meet her at eye level, “what do we say?”

 

No longer having the will to prevent it, Azula began to sob. It was pitiful, it was embarassing, but it wasn’t enough to stop her from answering. “Th-thank you,” she sputtered, through the tears running down her face, “thank you for fucking my whore mouth, sir!”

“And what about my buddies? They deserve a thanks too.”   
  


Sniffling, she turned her head as far as she could in the pillory, catching the two men in the corner of her eye. She put on a forced smile, sharply contrasting with her bloodshot eyes and ruined hair. “Thank you for taking my virginity, s-sirs! I’m so happy my first time got ruined by common street trash!”

 

“Street trash? I’m the governor of this colony, whore,” the large man said, pulling up his pants.

 

“I mean, I’m just a mailman, but I wouldn’t say I’m  _ trash _ ,” Goro explained.

 

“Hm, I guess we still have some rudeness to fuck out of you,” Toshi said, spitting in Azula’s face once more for good measure. “Luckily, the rest of the town will be  _ happy _  to help us. Have a good night, bitch.”

 

As the three departed and a new group, this one composed of three tall, muscular women in guard uniforms, approached, Azula struggled to remain awake. Though her abusers were doing most of the work, it was exhausting… but this was the price she had to pay for her freedom. And, hey, it was only going to be for a few months, right? She could power through it.

 

And it’s not like she wasn’t enjoying it a  _ little  _ bit. Just a little, though...


End file.
